


The Downward Spiral

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: As Jordan spirals downward, he turns to drugs and alcohol. Asher worries and tries to figure out how to help him.





	The Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).

> For DemonzDust, who wanted Jasher and drug addiction for three sentence prompts. This clearly went over three sentences.

It’s not easy seeing Jordan like this. It’s the same path he saw his mom go down years before and then Olivia more recently. He hadn’t been in any place to help either of them. With his mom he’d been too young and Olivia… well he’d been too screwed up himself to do much.

But Jordan is different. He’s his best friend. More than that if he’s being honest with himself. And that’s what makes this so hard. He doesn’t want to see the boy he’s in love with self destructing like this. Or worse, wind up OD’ing and dead. 

But every time Asher brings the topic up Jordan waves him off, insisting that he’s done. Asher knows better, of course. He's learned how to see the signs of addiction by now. 

He's debated going to Jordan's parents or even Olivia. They can probably offer Jordan the help he can't. At least his mom and Olivia. Things are still rocky between Jordan and his dad. Asher doesn't even think Jordan's spoken to Billy since he left town. 

Asher understands parental issues. His problems with his father had him reaching for the bottle one time too many. 

But Jordan… It's different with him. Asher can tell he's spiraling too hard too fast. And he's helpless to stop him. 

Every time he starts to think about going to someone he thinks about Jordan’s anger and the way he pleaded with him not to and he hesitates. It’s selfish, he knows. And he hates himself for it each time it happens.

Right now Jordan is stumbling around his father's office, trying to find a bottle of whiskey he swears his father has hidden. Even after Asher told him he drank the whole bottle last week. 

"It has to be here somewhere," Jordan mutters. He slams a drawer shut and stands up, gripping the desk when he starts to sway. "Maybe the bastard took it before he left."

"Maybe," Asher says. 

Jordan looks over at him, his eyes squinted as he studies his face. "You haven't drank anything."

"I haven't," Asher says. He never does when Jordan starts drinking. He can't risk getting drunk and something happening to Jordan. 

"Perfect! You can drive me to the store! We need more booze."

Jordan starts forward and Asher puts a hand on his arm, stopping him. "I think you've had enough man."

Jordan shakes his hand off, "I haven't had near enough. Trust me."

Asher wishes he could, but it's hard to trust Jordan when he's like this. 

"You had pills Jordan," Asher reminds him. "And a bottle of Vodka. You really don't need anymore."

"Don't tell me what I need," Jordan says, shoving him roughly. "You have no idea what I need."

"I don't think you know what you need anymore," Asher argues. "I think you're just doing whatever you can to not feel anything. But it's not working so you keep pushing it. And you're pushing it too far. You can't keep this up."

"I can," Jordan argues. "I'm fine."

"You're _ not. _You're not fine. You're far from fine. And I'm afraid if you don't stop now you're going to wind up dead."

"What does it matter?" Jordan shouts. "Huh? Why do you care so much? Why are you even here?"

Something in Asher snaps at the words. He's angry and he's afraid and he can't keep watching Jordan self destructing like this. 

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Jordan stills, staring at him with bleary eyes. "What?"

"I love you, Jordan. And it hurts me to see you spiraling like this. I'm afraid that one day I'll come here and I'll find you like…" Asher clears his throat as he starts to get choked up. "Like I did with my mom. Like you did with Olivia. Have you thought of that? What that would do to her? Or your mom?"

"That's not going to happen," Jordan says softly. 

"You don't know that," Asher tells him. "At the rate you're going you very easily could."

"I just… I want it not to hurt," Jordan whispers. "I want the pain to stop."

"I know," Asher hesitantly puts his hand back on Jordan's arm. Rather than pulling away Jordan sways forward, collapsing into his arms. His shoulders start to shake, and Asher runs a soothing hand down his back. "I can't promise it will stop hurting anytime soon, but it will eventually. One day you'll wake up and the pain will be less. I promise."

Jordan is silent as he cries softly against Asher's shoulder. Asher stands there, holding him and offering him what comfort he can. 

Eventually he settles down and pulls back, only far enough to look at Asher. His eyes are red rimmed but the tears have stopped. 

"Did you mean it?" Jordan asks him. "That you love me?"

"I did," Asher says, knowing that he can't be another person that lies to Jordan.

Jordan nods, "Okay. That's… I…"

"You don't have to say anything," Asher tells him. "In fact, it's probably better if you don't. Not like this. I don't want you to say anything you'd regret."

"I feel like I've done a fair bit of that lately," Jordan sighs. "But I wouldn't regret that. If it makes you feel better I'll wait until I'm sober."

"Does that mean…?"

"I'm going to talk to my mom," Jordan says. "I'm just…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid of losing football if I have to go to rehab," Jordan admits. 

Asher gets it. Losing football even for the short time he had, had been brutal. He doesn't want Jordan to go through that. 

"We'll figure something out," Asher assures him. "You've already taken a huge step in admitting you need help."

"Because of you," Jordan tells him. "You reminded me of what's important."

"I'll always be here for you," Asher says. 

"Good," Jordan says, giving him a small smile. "I'm counting on it because I’m going to need you with me when I tell my mom."

* * *

It's a month later that Jordan comes back after spending a month in the mountains with his mom and Olivia. A month of very little contact except for weekly updates from Olivia telling him they're still alive and Jordan is doing better. He’s healing and Asher really should stop worrying so much.

He opens his door to see Jordan on his porch. He's standing with his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He looks healthy. Healthier than he had the last time Asher had seen him. 

"Hey," Asher says, stepping back to let him in. 

Jordan steps in, looking around the room as if it's his first time here. It's not. He stops, turning to face Asher, his face serious. 

"I'm sober," Jordan says. 

"I know," Asher says. "I've heard. I'm proud of you man."

"Thanks, but that's not what I mean. I mean I'm sober, Ash. There are no drugs or alcohol in my system. I'm clean and clear headed."

Asher finally catches on to what Jordan is referring to. He feels his heart skip. "Oh."

"Yeah. So I had a lot to think about what I want while I was away. What's important to me. And do you know what?" Asher shakes his head and Jordan steps closer, a half smile on his lips. "I realized that I've been a blind idiot. That I've been in love with someone for a while but never recognized the signs."

"But you do now?"

"Oh I definitely do," Jordan says, stopping in front of him. They're so close their chests are touching. Asher can feel each rise and fall of Jordan's chest. "And now I want to do something I've been thinking about a lot over the past month?"

"What's that?"

"This."

Asher had his suspicions about where this was heading but it still sends a shock through him when Jordan leans in and kisses him. His lips are soft as they move against his own. It sends a rush of desire through him that has Asher reaching out and pulling Jordan closer. 

Jordan smiles against his lips, "Someone is eager."

"Shut up," Asher mutterers, grinning up at him. "As if you're not after spending the whole month pining for me."

"I never said I was pining."

"Weren't you?"

Jordan shakes his head, the smile not leaving his lips. "Maybe a little."

"I was pining too," Asher admits. 

"Of course you were." Jordan looks around the house before looking back at Asher. "Are we alone."

"We are."

Jordan smirks, his hand trailing down Asher's back. "Good."

They're both laughing as they stumble their way back to Asher's room and then onto his head. It hits Asher that he can't remember the last time he saw Jordan look this happy. Months maybe. 

Yet here he is, smiling and laughing and looking refreshed. The time in the mountains, while not a permanent fix, has been good for him. There will still be hurdles, Asher knows, but he also knows they'll get through them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
